Such a device is disclosed by applicant in EP 0,567,739 which is used to secure the lamp on a stationary support surface, for example on a power-track adapter, so that it can be turned and secured in any angular position. The power-track adapter is mounted on a power track that is secured to a building surface, e.g. a ceiling.
This known device has as shown in FIG. 2 of EP 0,567,739 a generally L-shaped body with two rotary mounts A and B by means of which the lamp can be pivoted about a vertical axis y and a horizontal axis x. Each of the rotary mounts A and B is provided with a respective brake so as to lock in the set angular position.
To this end the first rotary mount A is formed by a hub on the body with a central part pivotal on the power-rail adapter. The hub is splined with a coaxial circular wheel. An underside of the wheel has teeth that coact with a gear carried on a bolt. The bolt extends through a hole on the body to a housing. The gear rotates freely when the holder is rotated on the power-tract adapter. It can however be fixed by a nut against the housing. In this manner pivoting of the rotary mount A can be inhibited.
The second rotary mount B works like the rotary mount A, the teeth being formed in a segment of the body and the gear being on an arm on the lamp.
The above-described device has shown itself to be relatively successful.